


Claim, Baby

by aestheticxyou



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Other, Wolf AU, sorry not sorry my own version of wolf au is bit weird, this is just simply weird fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticxyou/pseuds/aestheticxyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung never expect that he'll be an omega. But he meet a kind alpha on his little runaway and things become more unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> super sorry if this fic didnt have any main idea or whatsoever.

Taehyung staring at the ‘ Ω ‘ symbol that tattoed on his left wirst, its mean omega. For the past eighteen years, he is expecting that he’ll be at least a beta or better, an alpha. But omega? He is now wondering which part of his body that scream omega. He never a submissive type, but he is playful and like to play a prank on people, that’s why he never expect him to be an alpha, since alphas is carrying tons of lifeweight on his shoulder.

He staring at the deep sea from a branch of big tree. He is running away from home exactly when the symbol of omega appearing on his wirst. He is angry, and afraid. And Taehyung couldn’t help but worried now, since every omega will experience their first full heat three or four hours after their symbol appear, and Taehyung know how bad a first heat can be.

Its December, and Taehyung is thankful that he remember to grab a random jacket before he running away.

Taehyung’s ears flinch when he hear a growl not so far from the tree, and when he look at the ground, he found a big wolf with white furr and dominating scent. His wolf form scream alpha from each furr and Taehyung couldn’t help but shivering when his inner wolf screaming to obey the white-furred alpha.

But he could hold himself and staying on his human form. Who know what the alpha will do if he climb down and shift to wolf form. Taehyung surprised when the alpha shift into his human form.

“I promise I wont do anything” the alpha said. Taehyung still shake his head. His inner wolf is lot calmer now since the alpha is now in human form.

“I wont, I don’t know you so why I should obey an unmated alpha like you” Taehyung holding the branch tightly, ready to jump somewhere if the alpha trying to do something ‘funny’

“I know you’ll hit your first full heat in one hour, it’ll be dangerous if you experience your first heat on the territory, its open territory and nobody will protect you from other unmated alphas and betas” Taehyung become more hestitant, the alpha is right.

“but who know if you want to force me to mate you too?”

“I wont appearing right now if I want to force you to mate with me” Taehyung hestitantly climb down from the tree and standing in front of the alpha. Now that he is closer to the alpha, Taehyung can observing the alpha. The alpha look cold yet his warm is radiating, Taehyung think the alpha resembling his dad a lot.

“so?” Taehyung ask hestitantly, even in his human form, the alpha’s scent still dominating.

“let the omegas in pack take care of you, it’ll better than you experience your first heat in open territory like this” Taehyung observing the alpha from head to toe again. The alpha seems notice it and continue his words “I know it still hard to believe me, but we can walk in human form so it’ll be easier for you to control your submussiveness”

Taehyung only nods and follow the alpha. Their journey is quiet, but but Taehyung didn’t find it awkward. Something about the alpha make him comfortable with his presence. But he still keep some distance with the alpha.

“by the way, can I ask you whats your name?” tha alpha ask

“Taehyung” he answer shortly “and your name?”

“its Min Yoongi” the alpha smiling, and Taehyung know why, they’re entering the alpha’s pack territory, Taehyung know from the territory’s smell

“my pack is not big, we just consist of eight people. Three alphas, two betas and three omegas”

“three alphas? Isn’t it a bit hard to control a pack with lots of alphas?” Taehyung ask, face full with curiousity.

“it should be hard, but we’re friend before we’re shifter, so its not that hard” Taehyung can feel the radiating smile from the alpha and he cant wait to see how is the alpha’s unique pack.

“we’re here Taehyung” Taehyung look at a nig mansion, quiet big for a pack that only consist for eight people. Taehyung snap when something inside him start to burning. Shit, the heat is coming faster than I expect.

Taehyung can hear Yoongi call his name before everycell of his body is burning hot and everything goes black when he try to calm his body with the snow that covering the ground.

Taehyung wake up on comfortable bed in room that full with the alpha-Yoongi-‘s smell. When he open his eyes, a beautiful women is smiling to him while holding a tray bowl filled with warm water and a towel.

“you’re awake” Taehyung fight a smile before collapse to the bed again. The women help him sit down and hand him a glass of water “don’t move to much, your body is still adjusting”

“adjusting?” Taehyung ask weakly

“yes, if an omega try to calm his heat with snow, their body will give up and they’ll collapse”

“sorry for everything”

“no its okay, you can tell us the story later, you need to rest first since your heat will come again in eight hours”

“thank you madam” Taehyung smile weakly to the women“its okay, and just call me auntie” Taehyung smile to the women. the alpha, Taehyung still cant say his name right now, enter the room right after the women leave

“hey are you ok?” Taehyung hide his face with the blanket, he didn’t want to admit It, but the alpha’s smell calm him down a bit.

“a bit tired but I’m okay” Taehyung reply softly. The alpha hand him his phone.“you should call your mother, I know you’re from the north pack from your smell, its bad if you make your whole pack worried you know”

“I know” Taehyung reply as he take the phone from alpha’s hand and dialing some number “er… can I ask you something?”

“sure”

“how old are you? I’m still not sure how to address you”

“twenty”

“its hyung then” Taehyung smile before pressing the dial button, hoping that his mother will understand him.

“mom?” Taehyung ask timidly when his mom finally pick up the call

“Taehyung-ah?” Taehyung feel his heart shattering when he hear his mom is sobbing

“mom, I’m okay, don’t worry and please don’t cry” 

“tell me the whole story first”

“I.. small pack take care of me, they’re good and even the unmated alpha didn’t try to force me”

“good to hear that, but can you pass the phone to the pack’s leader, your father need to make sure about something”

“sure” Taehyung say as he hand the phone to Yoongi “my mother say that father need to make sure of something with the leader’s pack” Yoongi take the phone before walk out fo the room. Taehyung only hoping that nothing is going bad.

 

He pass his heat just well, and lucky him, his heat only lasted for two days, it’s a short period for a first heat that usually will lasted for atleast four days of more worst one week.

He already getting along with Yoongi’s pack when he need to return to his pack. The youngest of the pack, jeon jungkook, crying and hugging him tightly when his father, the leader of the north pack pick him up on free territory. Taehyung know why, they wont meat each other easily even in open territory, both of them are unmated omegas and they need atleast one alpha to protect them from dangerous alphas or betas in open territory.

He is hugging with almost all of them. Kim namjoon, the cool hyung, Kim Junhwan, the pak lead’s husband and namjoon’s mother, seokjin, who is mated with namjoon, and jungkook. His father forbid him from hugging Yoongi and the betas. He know why, they’re unmated and his father is just being protective. He wave his hand at everyone and secretly tell jungkook to bring Yoongi hyung if they want to meet in the open territory.

 

It’s two weeks after that. Taehyung is playing by himself with snow in his wolf form. he is come with his hyung, Kim Jongin who is secretly meeting with the west’s pack omega named Do Kyungsoo. He is in the middle of patting the snow with his front legs when he smell an alpha. Yoongi hyung. Taehyung glance at his hyung who is playing with a smaller omega, Taehyung didn’t bother to tell his hyung and running to the smell’s source.

Taehyung growls soflty when he spot the alpha in the open field, playing with an omega with dark brown furr, his attitude resemble jungkook so much. Taehyung let out another growl to tell both of them about his presence.

The omega running to him immidiatelly, and Taehyung happily let the younger snuggling to his neck. Jungkook and him are in the same size, small with brown furr that make them look like a twin. Taehyung can feel that the alpha is smiling to him. Taehyung growls happily at the alpha who is walking in circle around him and jungkook. They didn’t shift into human’s form since the temperature is too low for human, but Taehyung think its enough to see both of them and communicating in their wolf form.

 

His hyung scold him at night when they got home, Taehyung only reply with wide grin because 1) he know that his hyung is only worried about him and 2) he know that his brother wont tell their parents since Taehyung also holding his secret. 

Taehyung staring at his brother who stop scolding him all of sudden and make a thinking face.

“Taehyung-ah, do you like that white alpha?” Taehyung almost choking on nothing at his brother’s question.

“hyung, you know that I still cant fully accept the fact that I’m an omega”

“but I saw you remember, you and the tiny omega that look like your twin, who? Junggung? Snuggling to the white alpha”

“its jungkook, hyung” Taehyung correcting his older brother

“answer me young man, you like him or not”

“excuse me old man” Taehyung playfully mimicking his brother’s tone “I’m going to sleep, mother will scold you for let me stay awake until late” Taehyung pointing the clock on the wall. Taehyung smile widely when his brother sigh “and don’t sigh, you sound like old man” Taehyung laughing hard when his brother tickling him until their mother going uspstair and scold both of them.

 

Taehyung experience his second heat in the end of January, one week and half after he meet jungkook and Yoongi in the open field. He refuse to see anyone but his mother, and his mother seems to understand that his son didn’t want to engangged in sexual activity just yet.

Taehyung miss Yoongi’s smell the most in his heat. The alpha’s smell lingering on his mind every second. His mother tell him that his heat will only lasted for two or three days, its happen to every omegas who is holding the great lineage. The omega who experience a short period of heat will give their alpha and beta child with great lineage. They’ll be a powerful alpha, or great beta or beautiful omega.

 

In the other side, Yoongi is tortured.

Yoongi have been imprinting on Taehyung since the first time they meet, even tought the younger didn’t know. He cant help it. The omega smell so good and right. Yoongi is still amused that he didn’t jump on Taehyung when he passing his heat on his room. The omega’s smell still lingering on his room for straight three weeks.

and as an alpha who imprinting on an omega, Yoongi can smell that Taehyung is on heat even he know that the north pack’s territory is miles away from their pack’s territory. He just hoping that Taehyung will pass his heat quickly and remain unmated, because he know that he will suffering more if Taehyung is mating someone.

When the turtore finish after three days, Yoongi is wondering why Taehyung’s heat period only lasted for few days and happen more often than jungkook and seokjin’s heat that can lasted for one week or week and half. Yoongi only nods when seokjin explain about the great lineage, there is only one problem for him about Taehyung’s lineage. If Taehyung holding a great lineage, his competition is not only few unmated alphas, but lots of strong unmated alpha with strong position in a strong pack. Yoongi wonder if he can win Taehyung over unimaginable competition.

Yoongi didnt expect to meet the younger on near his territory, as if the younger is waiting for him. the younger male look nervous for some reason

“Taehyung-ah?” Yoongi hestitantly ask the younger male

“hyung, can I ask you something?”

“sure, but are you come here by yourself?”

“no, I come with my hyung” Taehyung playing with his finger “hyung, do you… like me?”

“yes” come the answer from his mouth, he didn’t want to hold it any longer. What Yoongi didn’t see it coming is Taehyung’s lips crashed softly against his.

 

Yoongi know that coupling with Taehyung is like a dream come true, even it’s a bit hard to meet. Since Taehyung is a unmated omega, an alpha from his own pack should be with him if he want to go to open territory.

And Yoongi meet another obstacle. Its Taehyung’s older brother, Kim Jongin. Despite the fact that kim Jongin is one year younger than him, Jongin is an alpha with ‘great lineage’ running in his blood since Taehyung’s mother is also a ‘great lineage’ omega. And its make Jongin have more dominating aura.

Jongin ask him various question about almost everything. He know that Jongin is just being a good brother, but some of his question make him questioning if Jongin have a brother complex over Taehyung.

But Taehyung only giggling with another omega with black and white furr. Yoongi know from the smell that the other omega is from the west. And he know that he is soon-to-be Jongin’s mate since he also can smell Jongin from the omega.

When Jongin decide to end his question, Yoongi shift into wolf form and let Taehyung snuggling to his neck submissively, as if the younger is ask Yoongi to forgie his brother. he only growling softly at the younger, telling him that its okay since he know that Jongin is just being a protective brother.

 

Taehyung is smiling more now, and its seems like the wife of the leader’s pack notice it. She sometime smell an unknow alpha from Taehyung, and she know it immidiatelly. Taehyung is secretly meeting someone outside the pack.

 

Taehyung happily jumping around on his wolf form when his brother bring Kyungsoo to the pack. He know that the entire pack will accept whoever his brother choose and he like Kyungsoo enough. He is good companion and Taehyung couldn’t wait for Kyungsoo joining his pack.

Taehyung shift into his human form and happily hug the smaller male. Jongin only smiling and following both of them. 

Taehyung is busy explaining their packs territory as if he know that Kyungsoo is going to be member of their pack sooner or later.

 

“Taehyung-ah, when will you bring your alpha here?” Taehyung froze when his father ask him. he didn’t know how his father know, he always trying his best to erase Yoongi’s smell after their small date.

“alpha?” Taehyung ask nervoursly, he is not afraid to introduce Yoongi, he just afraid that his father wont accept Yoongi since the older male is not from a big pack.

“yes, the one from the pack that save you on your first heat” Taehyung trying to contain his smile since his father didn’t sound mad at all.

“you wont scold me right appa?” Taehyung bouncing happily and hug his father who happily ruffling his hair

“of course not, my baby omega is finally grow up and find his alpha, why should I scold you?” Taehyung smiling widely.

The omega happily running to the open territory with his brother running behind him. he can smell Yoongi in the open field. When Taehyung finally find the white furred alpha is playing with jungkook, Taehyung happily snuggling to the alpha. He shift to human form and asking the other to also shift into human form.

“hyung! Hyung! Hyung!” Taehyung bouncing happily and hug the older male “appa accept our relationship and want me to bring you to the pack”

 

“hyung! Hyung! Hyung!” Yoongi let the younger hugging him tightly “appa accept our relationship and want me to bring you to the pack” Yoongi almost choked on nothing. Jungkook who hear the whole conversation quickly turn into human form and asking Taehyung is its true.

Yoongi ruffle the younger’s hair softly and kiss his forehead, Taehyung’s cute happy smile already make him happy.

“then, lets set a date ok?” Yoongi ask Taehyung as he hug the boy tightly.

They playing until afternoon. Jongin going home first and ask Yoongi to walk Taehyung to their pack’ territory since Jongin already trust Yoongi. Taehyung playing around with jungkook and snuggling against Yoongi, Yoongi couldn’t be more happy.

 

The date is settled, Yoongi will come to Taehyung’s territory in the end of march. With the time pass and the date come closer, Yoongi become more and more nervous. Hoseok and jimin tease him a lot for it. But their pack’s leader only pat his back and say that its normal thing to be nervous, and say that he is even got a fever two days before he meet his wife’s family.

Three days before the settled date, Taehyung happily wait him in the open territory, and Yoongi happily bring the omega to his territory. Jimin and jungkook will be very happy to meet him and his pack is already accept Taehyung as his omega even before they’re dating each other

Its true, jimin happily launch himself to the omega, Yoongi almost bark at the younger for launching at his omega. Namjoon only laugh at him and hug the omega like a good father. They look happy, and Yoongi is happy to that his omega is accepted by his pack.

 

The meeting go smoothly, his dad only staring at him for thw whole two minutes before nods and smiling at him gently and say that he is accepted by him. Taehyung hug his dad tightly before dragging Yoongi to his own room. the woman to look like old woman version of Taehyung only give him a wink before he disappear to Taehyung’s personal space.

“tae-ah, I still don’t know the reason why your dad just simply accept me, I expect him to be like Jongin, you know? With thousand question that make me super nervous” Yoongi say as he sit on the edge of Taehyung’s bed, the younger only giggling before launch himself on top of Yoongi and make both of the laying on the bed.

“dad is like that, he can read someone personality just by staring at them” Yoongi softly playing with Taehyung’s hair, and Taehyung snugging to his neck submissively.

“that kinda.. scary?” Yoongi blurted, Taehyung only laugh at it, head moving from his neck and staring at Yoongi with eyes that filled with happiness

“yesh, that’s the reason why our pack is save, whenever a human or a lone wolf come to our territory, dad can read them, you know right? Their motive and everything”

“sound like a strong alpha”

“hmm, dad is the best” Yoongi chuckles when Taehyung’s eyes sparkling, look like he really adore his father “and there must be any reason that he accept you, beside that he can read your personality”

“what is that?”

“I don’t know, but dad must be seeing something special about hyung, if not, he’ll ask you the ‘thousand questions’ like Jongin hyung did”

He and Yoongi finally mating two months before Taehyung’s nineteen birthday. Yoongi cant help but running his finger on Taehyung’s soft fluffy hair. Taehyung is always sleepy aftermath, its cute and Yoongi couldn’t help but tease the younger since Taehyung is nothing but sexy and begging a lot, its really different with the cute cuddly aftermath Taehyung.

When Taehyung’s eyes moving and fluttered open, Yoongi quickly grab the small box on the drawer.

“are you awake?” Yoongi ask the younger who is cutely snuggling to his chest and bury his face, Yoongi playing with the younger’s fluffy brown hair, chuckles when Taehyung muttering something about his sore ass.

“hey, I have a small gift for you” Yoongi smiles when Taehyung make some space between them so they can face each other. Yoongi take Taehyung’s hand.

“do you want to spend the rest of my life with me kim Taehyung?” Yoongi blush a little when he but the necklace on Taehyung’s hand.

“hyung!” Yoongi chuckles when he see Taehyung is blushing hardly and accept the necklace “ofcourse I want”  
Yoongi happily hug the younger male and kiss the younger’s forehead. His hand rubbing Taehyung’s wirst, where Taehyung’s ‘Ω’ sign is added with alpha sign, the ‘α’. That’s mean Taehyung is already taken and no one can take Taehyung from him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> btw, today is my birthday so this is kind of my birthday gift to you all. crossposted on AFF to! :)


End file.
